


Steam

by Uintuva



Series: Timbitat things [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Frottage, Hot Springs & Onsen, Kissing, M/M, Smutty, Timbitat: Write Every Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: At the resort with Tobirama and Kakashi after Pebble.





	Steam

**Author's Note:**

> Very short smutty thing.

The water of the private hot spring felt heavenly. The sun had just gone down but candles lit the area beautifully. The steam rising from the water gave everything a dream like quality.

 _‘And,’_ thought Kakashi, unable to help the small sigh of contentment, _‘Tobirama's hands feel quite heavenly as well.’_

As Kakashi further relaxed against the hot springs edge, Tobirama leaned over him-laying small kisses against his shoulders and neck-and moved his hands from their casual wandering all over Kakashi's body and towards his hips.

“Ah~! Mm...Tobi-chan…,” Kakashi moaned as Tobirama rocked against his hip in small languid motions.

They were in no particular hurry to get finished, having gone several rounds already in the privacy of their room. They were simply enjoying the closeness and the possibility of privacy.

“You sound very lovely-Haah-dearest,” Tobirama breathed against Kakashi’s neck, loving the little sighs Kakashi was making.

He gave a small nip to Kakashi's neck and nudged his hip a bit, prompting him to turn around. Resting his back against the hot spring wall, Kakashi reaches for Tobirama bringing him closer.

“You could’ve just said you missed my face, Tobi-chan,” Kakashi mumbles a bit dreamily, lips nearly touching Tobirama's as he reaches for a kiss.

Tobirama gladly sinks into the kiss, grounding down and rubbing their cock together, swallowing Kakashi’s moans. He is very much enjoying this, and the week has just started. 

He's very happy he could talk Kakashi into leaving Konoha for this trip of theirs.


End file.
